


A Bus Trip to Settle all Bets

by scarlet_breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, bus trip, karasuno being karasuno, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_breeze/pseuds/scarlet_breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the Karasuno volleyball club know something is going on between their captain and vice- captain, so what do they do? They place a bet on whether the two are dating or not. Will a bus ride to buy a sweater for Suga settle the bets the team has placed?</p><p>In other words, I suck at summaries but it's gonna be really cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I still have writer's block for my other stories but I promise I haven't given up on them. I'll probably start updating them again once winter break starts, which shouldn't be too long from now. I hope you enjoy this two chapter fic. Originally it was supposed to be a one shot but I can't write anything short so I made the decision to split it into two chapters. No more, no less :) I also promise there will be WAY more Daisuga in the second chapter.

Lunch time. A time to eat, sleep, finish last minute homework, and just catch a break from all the learning from the morning. Suga and Daichi were sitting together while discussing club matters during their lunch break. If you looked at them, they just looked like close friends enjoying each other’s company. If you listened in on their conversation, they sounded like the responsible captain and vice- captain of the volleyball team. However, no matter how they appeared from the outside, if you really got to know them, you’d be able to feel that there was more going on than pure friendship and sportsmanship. Everyone who has associated with the two could tell that the captain and vice- captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team seemed to harbor some type of feelings for each other, except the two people in question. Nobody ever voiced it out loud because it wasn’t certain that there was more going on, but some people seemed to have that notion in the back of their mind. And how could one not at least suspect something? They were always talking together, hanging out together after classes and club activities, and even eating lunch together. Today was no different. The two boys were enjoying their lunch in each other’s presence. After finishing their meal, Suga reached into his backpack to look for his wallet.

“What are you doing?” asked Daichi.

“Looking to see if I have any loose change,” Suga replied. He started to dig around in his backpack after finding out his wallet didn’t have any coins. After a couple of seconds, the two boys heard the jingling of change.

“Aha! I knew I had some in here. Accompany me?” he asked Daichi.

“Where to?”

“The vending machines. I want some juice.”

“Ok. I could use something to drink too.”

They got up to leave the classroom and made their way to the vending machines in one of the hallways outside of the school. The short walk was spent in companionable silence as they passed people down the halls. Once at the vending machine, Suga took a closer look to see what kind of juices it had. He smiled once he found that it had the type of juice he wanted. Daichi just stared at the vice- captain as he punch in the code on the number pad so the machine could release the drink. That smile always made Daichi smile too.

 _“So pretty,”_ he thought. Just as fast as the thought came, Daichi caught himself and shook his head to erase the thought and turned his attention to the drink selection. Good thing Suga didn’t notice him staring. After crouching down to receive his drink from the slot at the bottom of the machine, Suga scooted away so Daichi could insert his own coins and punch in the code for his drink. As they walked back with drinks in hand, Daichi looked to see what kind of juice his ash blond friend had picked.

“Really?” he asked playfully.

“What?” Suga asked.

“Grape flavor?”

“Oh hush. I don’t say anything about your disgust banana flavored milk.”

“At least mine doesn’t taste like medicine.”

“Well, it makes more sense to have grape juice. I mean, bananas can’t even be squeezed to _get_ juice. They’ll just get mushy.”

Daichi opened his mouth to give a retort, but quickly shut it again because he couldn’t think of anything to respond with. Suga just smirked because he knew he had won the argument. Before they entered the building, they heard two familiar voices shouting back and forth. Then they heard a familiar “Dumbass!” When they looked to see who it was, sure enough, they found Kageyama and Hinata practicing outside of the school as well as having their daily argument. It’s like those boys need to argue at least once each day in order to live. Daichi and Suga just stared at them. When their voices started to get louder, that’s when Suga and Daichi thought about stopping the argument. Neither moved to do it though. 

“Captain. Can you please control your players?” Suga said.

“Before practice they’re your players.”

Suga sighed and made his way towards the two bickering boys, Daichi following.

“Guys, guys. Calm down, would you? The whole school will hear you at this rate,” Suga chided.

“Ah! Sugawara senpai! And Daichi-san!” Hinata exclaimed. Suddenly the argument stopped.

“What are you two doing out here? You should be enjoying your lunch not practicing,” Suga commented.

“We _are_ enjoying our lunch,” Kageyama answered.

“By practicing? Most people enjoy it by sleeping or talking with friends about the latest reality television show or some new video game that came out,” added Daichi.

“But _you_ two are out here,” said Hinata.

“Daichi and I were just getting something from the vending machine.”

“Ooooohh! What did you get?” Hinata asked excitedly.

“I got banana flavored milk and Suga here got grape juice,” answered Daichi.

Kageyama perked up, “Flavored milk? Good choice Captain!”

“Good choice? But you can’t squeeze anything out of a banana. If you try, all you’ll get is a squishy mess,” imputed Hinata.

“It’s called artificial flavoring, idiot!”

“But you’ve got to get the flavor from somewhere, Bakageyama!”

“Anyway,” Suga interrupted, “We’re straying from the point. Spend your lunch doing something else. Leave practicing for practice time.”

“Suga’s right. Go inside and socialize with other peers for a change,” Daichi agreed. Kageyama and Hinata just gave each other a look and then turned back to look at their seniors.

“Can we just keep practicing for a couple more minutes?” Hinata asked.

“No more than five. We promise,” added Kageyama. It was the third years’ turn to share a look. After seeming to have a telepathic discussion, they turned back to look at their underclassmen. Suga sighed and gave a kind smile.

“Alright, then.”

“But you two better keep that promise,” added Daichi.

“Yes sir!” they replied in unison. The two third years turned to leave, making their way back towards their classroom and leaving the two first years behind.

“Hey, Kageyama?” asked Hinata after their seniors had entered the school building.

“Hm?”

“Do you think there’s something going on between Sugawara senpai and Daichi-san?”

“Of course.”

“What is it?”

“Obviously they’re dating.”

“Why do you say that?” Hinata asked as they got back into position to keep practicing for the five minutes they promised their upperclassmen.

“Well,” Kageyama started as he gave Hinata a toss, “They’re always together. And when they’re together, they always seem to stand or sit closer than ordinary friends. Plus, have you noticed how they act like parents?”

“Yeah, that’s true. I guess you’re right.”

They stayed silent for a while, receiving the ball back and forth. The silence was cut short as Hinata spoke up once again.

“But… what if they’re not together?”

“But what if they are?”

“You wanna bet?”

“You’re on.”

* * *

 

Back inside the school building, Suga and Daichi were passing by the second years’ classrooms, idly chatting about the two first years they met earlier.

“Honestly, it’s great that those two are enthusiastic about volleyball, but sometimes they overdo it,” Suga commented.

“Just seeing them with that boundless energy makes _me_ tired. We’re getting too old for their shenanigans,” added Daichi.

“ _We’re_ getting old? I don’t know about you but I’m still in my prime years.”

“Yeah right. You just haven’t notice because all those new grey hairs they give you blend in with your already grey hair.”

Suga frowned and that’s when Daichi regretted his words. Before he could take back his words, Daichi was already doubled over because Suga had given him a playful punch. Everyone who’s experienced those playful punches knew that they didn’t feel so playful.

“Sorry,” Daichi apologized as he straightened back up.

“You’re not completely wrong though. I feel like I lose years off my life being around those guys.”

“If you agreed, then why did you punch me?”

“It felt like the appropriate response.”

 _“Why do I like this guy?”_ Daichi thought to himself.

As they kept walking, they passed by a classroom where they heard their names being called.

“Suga- san, Daichi- san!”

The two third years turned to see their second year team members waving a friendly hello as they passed. They waved back, but as they turned to continue towards their classroom, they were met with a familiar face.

“Oh, hey Asahi,” greeted Suga.

“Oh hey guys.”

“Where are you off to?” asked Daichi.

It was probably because Daichi asked, but the glass- hearted giant started to tremble and look nervous at the question.

“The bathroom. Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“Calm down. It was just a question,” Daichi said as he tried to calm his nervous friend.

“Daichi, stop scaring Asahi,” scolded Suga.

“I just asked him a simple question.”

“But you made him nervous.”

“I was just wondering where he was going!”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Guys, I’m fine. Please don’t fight,” Asahi intervened. The captain and vice- captain just looked him over.

“You sure? Cuz I can smack him if you want.” asked Suga. Daichi just glared.

“Yeah I’m sure,” said Asahi.

“Ok. Then we’ll be going.”

As they left, Asahi heard, “Would you really smack me if he told you to?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow,” Daichi replied sarcastically.

“You’re just mad because you know you wouldn’t be able to do anything to me if I did,” Suga said and smiled. Daichi just shook his head in resignation. He knew he could never win against his vice- captain. As Asahi watched their retreating backs, he suddenly felt someone pull him into the second year classroom. It was Nishinoya and Tanak who had dragged him towards the area they were seated at with Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita.

“So spill it,” demanded Noya.

“Spill what?” Asahi asked.

“Don’t play around. We saw that whole display,” Tanaka said.

“I still don’t know what you mean?”

“Oh come on. You’re a third year too so you must hang out with Daichi-san and Suga-san a lot. You should have noticed too.”

“I don’t follow you.”

“They want to know if there’s something going on between our captain and vice- captain,” Ennoshita explained.

“Oh. Um, I’m not sure. But I have a feeling they might like each other. But why are you asking me?” said Asahi.

“We just thought you’d know,” answered Tanaka.

“Why don’t you ask someone else? Like-”

“Kiyoko-san!” exclaimed Noya as he spotted their manager.

She turned around to look at the person who called out to her, and when she saw who it was, she turned to leave. However, Asahi stopped her as he called her over.

“Kiyoko, can you come here a second? We want to ask you something.”

“What is it?” she asked as she approached the boys.

“We want to ask if you happen to know if there’s something between Daichi and Suga,” Asahi explained.

“Of course.”

“Really?” all the boys asked in surprise. The manager nodded.

“What is it then?” Tanaka questioned.

“Well, obviously they like each other. They’re probably dating, and if they’re not, it probably won’t be long before they do.”

“But they would have told us if they _were_ dating, right?” Noya asked.

“Noya’s right. They’re probably just really, really close friends,” added Tanaka. Kiyoko gave a devious smile, which took everyone by surprise.

“Wanna bet?” she asked. Noya and Tanaka never backed down from a bet, even if it was from their beautiful Kiyoko.

“You’re on,” they chorused.

“Hey, I want a piece of that action,” piped in Kinoshita.

“Me too,” said Narita.

“Me three,” concluded Ennoshita. Then everyone turned towards Asahi.

“Are you in?” asked Kyoko.

“Uhhh…”

“He’s in!” answered Noya for him.

“Wait. I didn’t-”

“Then it’s settled. Kiyoko-san, Asahi, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita say ‘Yes they’re dating’ while me and Noya say ‘No they aren’t dating’” Tanaka summarized.

“But I-” Asahi tried to speak up but the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Just as sudden as it sounded, everyone dispersed to get ready for class. Asahi was left wondering if this bet was a good idea.

* * *

 

Just as Daichi and Suga reached their classroom, the bell rang. After throwing away their trash, they settled back in their seats and got ready for the rest of class to begin. Nothing exciting happened during those last hours of class. Everything just happened as it always does. Even when they arrived at volleyball practice, everything seemed to be running its usual course. Nishinoya and Tanaka gushed over Kiyoko while she ignored them to talk to Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama were having their fifth argument of the day, Tsukishima made a snide remark at the idiot duo while Yamaguchi snickered beside him, Asahi was fretting over something that was probably not worth worrying about, and Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita were being their usual angel selves and actually doing what they were supposed to do. Time passed rather quickly, and before they knew it, everyone was already leaving the club room to head down to the Foothill Store. As always, Daichi had treated everyone to meat buns from their coach’s store.

As he exited the store with meat buns in hand, everyone gathered around, anxiously waiting for their bun. Surprisingly, even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stayed to receive the treat. The last one to receive their meat bun was Suga.

“I saved the extra spicy pork curry one for you,” Daichi told him.

“For little ol’ me? Aww you really shouldn’t have,” Suga responded.

“Well, you’re the only one who would be able to eat this meat bun from the depths of hell.”

“It’s cuz I’m hot stuff,” Suga laughed at his own remark while Daichi sighed and gave a fond smile at his comment. His vice- captain certainly had his self- esteem higher than the Tokyo Tower at times. Being the closest to the pair, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima over heard and saw this exchange. After finishing their meat buns, the two excused themselves and started walking home

“Be careful on your way home!” shouted Suga at the retreating figures like the mother he is.

Yamaguchi turned around in response as he waved a goodbye to their team mates and yelled, “We will!”

When he turned back to face forward, he got silent for a few seconds.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think Sugawara-san and Daichi-san… I mean, do you think there’s a possibility that-”

“No.”

“But if you think about it-”

“Probably, but I don’t think so.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Wanna bet on it?” asked Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima gave his friend a sideways glance and lifted an eyebrow. Yamaguchi wasn’t the type to raise bets like this. Things like this would most likely be done by Hinata and Kageyama or Nishinoya and Tanaka, so it took the tall boy by surprise. Tsukishima started to think that Yamaguchi has been spending too much time with their troublesome team mates.

“Why?”

“Just because. Come on, It’ll be fun.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Well, if you win I’ll give you that glass stegosaurus figurine you like so much. If I win you have to treat me to some soggy french fries _and_ you’ll have to stay up with me one of these nights, _all_ night, and star gaze with me.”

“Why do you get two things?”

“Fine. I’ll treat you to some strawberry shortcake too if you win.”

Dinosaurs and his favorite cake, Yamaguchi knew he had already convinced Tsukishima even when the latter pretended to think it over.

“Deal.”

Yamaguchi just grinned at the predictability of his friend.

“What are you smiling about?” asked Tsukishima slightly irritated at his own predictability.

“Nothing. Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi apologized but the smile was still plastered to his face. Tsukishima just scowled as both boys split up as they parted ways to head towards their respective homes.

“See you tomorrow, Tsukki.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

* * *

 

Back with the group, everyone was finally making their own way home. Daichi and Suga were still walking together since their homes were close to each other’s. Suddenly, Suga’s arm was caught on some of the stray low- lying branches poking out of one of the trees that had overgrown out of someone’s yard. After changing in the club room, Suga had decided to wear one of his sweaters instead of the regular Karasuno Volleyball jacket. It had been getting colder lately and the jacket alone didn’t help Suga stop from shivering. However, that branch had snagged onto one of the sleeves and ripped a giant hole in it.

“You gotta be kidding me! This was my favorite sweater,” cried out Suga.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. You can get another one exactly the same, can’t you?” asked Daichi.

“Yeah I guess. At least tomorrow’s the weekend. I could go to the shops.”

“There you go,” smiled Daichi.

“You’re coming with me, right?” Suga asked at an attempt to invite Daichi to an outing where it was just the two of them. He had been planning to do so for a while but the time never seemed right. Now he had a valid excuse to do so.

“What about your mom? Can’t she go with you?” Daichi asked.

“She works tomorrow.”

“Your dad?”

“Works.”

“Your sister?”

Suga was getting frustrated now.

“Daichi, you know better than anyone that I don’t have siblings!”

“Your dog?”

Suga let out an angry grumble. Daichi just laughed at his friend’s visible frustration. Of course Daichi would go with Suga. He would go _anywhere_ if Suga’s the one that’s asking, but it was just too easy to make him mad. Besides, Daichi thought it was kind of cute when his vice- captain pouted angrily.

“I’m just kidding. I’ll go,” he said. At the agreement, Suga forgot his anger and beamed one of his usual smiles. Once it was time to spit up, they bided each other good bye and headed down their own path. Both boys had acted normal when they parted, but what they didn’t know was that they were both feeling very excited at the thought of spending the day with each other.

 

 


	2. The Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

The next day, the sun was shining brighter than the previous days. The wind was still chilly, but with the sun out, the cold would be much bearable. At least that’s what Suga hoped. He didn’t bother looking for a sweater to wear for that reason alone. He figured a long sleeve shirt would provide enough protection from the cool air. Besides, he was going out to buy a sweater. That was the whole purpose of this trip. If he managed to get cold, then he would just put on the sweater. As he rummaged the silent house for his things, the quiet was disrupted when the doorbell rang. Remembering that Daichi was going to pick him up, Suga ran to the door like an excited puppy. He stood in front of the door for a few seconds to collect himself and not look like he ran when hear heard the bell ring. When he opened the door, Daichi was standing there looking as handsome as ever. Though, unlike Suga, he was actually wearing a sweater. It wasn’t too thin looking but it looked warm enough to keep the cold out.

“Ready to go?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, let me just lock the door.”

Once he did that, they made their way to the bus stop. It was rather early, so the bus stop was void of people. They found the bench empty and decided to take a seat. Daichi then took notice of Suga’s lack of sweater.

“You’re gonna be cold later on,” he stated.

“Am not. I’ll be fine. The sun’s out, so the day won’t be too cold.”

“You’re gonna start shivering later on just watch.”

“I’m going to buy a sweater, Daichi. I could always wear that if I start getting cold.”

“Fine. I’m not gonna share body heat if you start getting cold.”

Suga stilled. His mind started to ramble, _“B-body heat? Like hugging or holding each other or-”_

“Look, the bus is here,” Daichi interrupted his train of thought, oblivious of what he had said earlier. They entered the vehicle and paid their fees. Then they settled on two vacant seats towards the back of the bus, Suga with the window seat. It wasn’t crowded, only about a handful of people, but the back felt more comfortable than the front. The words Daichi had said earlier still echoed around Suga’s head.

_“I’m sure he didn’t mean it any way other than platonically. I mean, friends always hug each other, right? Of course I’m right. Yeah, I’m just reading too much into this. Am I?”_ Suga thought. He eyed Daichi with hope. He was looking to see if there was any kind of reaction to indicate they had a chance of being more than friends, but his expression was perfectly neutral.

_“Yup. Definitely reading too much into this,”_ he turned to look out the window in order to distract himself.

Next to him, however, Daichi was having his own internal crisis, not as oblivious as he looked.

_“Why did I say that?! Me and my no- filter mouth! Now he probably thinks this is awkward. But he didn’t seem to react any differently than usual though. Maybe he just thought I meant it platonically. I mean, I wish we were something more, but if he doesn’t want to then that’s fine. If he asks about earlier then I’ll say just that. That I meant it platonically.”_

Platonically. Daichi’s stomach sunk a little at the thought of that word, but he already made up his mind. He’d rather stay friends with Suga and be a little heartbroken, because they could never be more, than lose him over a silly crush. The bus rode on in silence. When the shops started to come into view, Suga perked up.

“Look, Daichi! We’re nearly there.”

It made Daichi incredibly happy to see his friend excited, even if they were just going shopping.

Once they got off the bus, Daichi asked, “So where’s the store?”

“It’s across these shops,” he took a quick pause, “Let’s do a little window shopping first, though. I mean, if you don’t mind.”

“No, of course not. We haven’t hung out like this in a while, so it’ll be nice.”

Suga smiled, and proceeded to dragging Daichi into the first store that appealed to them. It was a clothing store that many of their classmates have been talking about as of late. They kept mentioning how the store had extremely nice clothes with really low prices. They were not misled. Both Suga and Daichi found different articles of clothing at good prices. Suga ended up buying a new pair of dark jeans and a T-shirt with a shrimp design on it. Daichi managed to by two shirts. One was plain and the other was identical to Suga’s. He didn’t want to buy it, but Suga had called his choice of clothing plain and boring. This struck a nerve with Daichi, so in retaliation and in order to prove he was not boring, he grabbed the shirt with the shrimp design on it too. Suga just smiled widely, trying to suppress his laughter, as Daichi’s items got rung up. Once they left the store Daichi was left wondering if he didn’t just make a mistake. However, Suga couldn’t repress his laughter any longer. He let it out as soon as they stepped out of the store.

“I can’t believe you actually bought that!”

“It’s your fault. And anyway, why are you even laughing?”

“Because!! The design doesn’t match your ‘stern’ personality! Imagining you wearing that in broad daylight is just too funny!”

“Just for that I’m never wearing it.”

“Can I have it then?”

“It won’t fit you. I’m a size bigger than you.”

“I’ll use it to sleep in.”

The thought of a sleepy Suga in an oversized shirt made Daichi’s heart almost leap out of his chest. Just imagining him was so cute he nearly shoved it in Suga’s hands. He managed to control himself though.

“I’m not gonna give it to you either way.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a shirt and not a pajama. I also used some of my money on it, so I might as well put up with your teasing,” Daichi lied.

Suga snapped his fingers in fake disappointment, “Darn. I thought I’d be able to get a free pajama top. You have ruined my plan once again, Sawamura Daichi.” The two boys laughed good naturedly at this comment.

“Come on, let’s go to that one really expensive store,” Suga said as their laughter died out.

“Suga, we’re not rich.”

“I know. That doesn’t mean we can’t try on the clothes and pretend to fell rich.”

“But-”

“Oh come on, lighten up. You’re not in ‘Captain Mode’ right now. You can afford to goof off,” Suga reasoned. Daichi thought about this for a moment and reluctantly agreed.

“If we get kicked out, it’s your fault.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They made their way to the store, and sure enough, everything they saw was overpriced. They quickly looked for things to try on, though, and made their way to the changing room. The boys purposely chose rooms next to each other’s. This way, they could chat and they could see how the clothes they picked fitted one another.

“Hmm. These jeans are a bit too tight. It’s my size though,” Daichi stated over the wall separating the two changing rooms.

On the other side, Suga replied, “Are you bragging about your thighs? Not everyone can build muscle like you, you know.”

Daichi blushed a little, but then he heard snickering in the next changing room.

“I’m kidding. It’s probably those types of clothes where you get your size number but it turns out you have to get a bigger size. The jeans I got are a little small too. Curse these fancy, expensive stores for their confusing sizes!”

“At least the shirts fit correctly,” Daichi commented.

“True, but I still like my shrimp shirt though.”

That’s how they spent their time in the changing room. Admiring the beautiful clothes but complaining about the prices and some of the sizes. Once they exited the changing room, they looked through the store for a few more minutes. As they were looking, one of the girls working there decided to ask if they needed any help. The way she swayed and played with her hair indicated to the both of them that she was attempting to flirt. They just politely answered that they were fine and were just looking. After a couple more minutes, they decided it was time to move on to another store. As expected, they left without buying anything.

“See, we didn’t get kicked out. And a girl even started to flirt with you,” Suga said, trying to suppress the feeling he was having at the thought of someone even trying to flirt with Daichi.

“Not my type. Besides, how do you know she wasn’t flirting with _you_?”

“Good point. She wasn’t my type either way.”

They dropped the conversation right after and moved onto another topic. After that incident, Daichi started to notice things he didn’t before. Whenever they walked by some people, they would turned their heads to look at Suga. It didn’t matter if it was a guy or a girl, they would just _look_ at Suga. He couldn’t blame them, Suga was rather attractive and an extremely nice person. Who wouldn’t want to look at the angel known as Sugawara Koushi? It irritated him a little though, especially when people flirted with him. For example, when they went to the book store, the guy working there had offered to give Suga a discount because apparently there was a sale going on that day. “Sale,” yeah right. Daichi saw nothing in the store promoting a sale. Fortunately, they didn’t buy anything. In another occasion, a girl had walked up to Suga and started to talk to him as if they knew each other. Being the polite person he is, Suga talked with her too. Then, before she left, she asked Suga if he wanted to go out sometime. He politely refused, but Daichi knew Suga hated to reject people, so Suga felt a little bad afterwards.

_“I shouldn’t be feeling like this. If Suga decides he’s interested in someone else, I should be supporting him,”_ thought Daichi as he decided to get rid of that awful feeling in his chest. He managed to do it, but he still noticed the looks people would give his friend.

When they finally reached the store they were initially supposed go to, it was nearly 3 o’clock. At the thought of getting to replace his favorite sweater, Suga nearly bounced into the store. Daichi hurried to catch up with his friend.

“Calm down. Sometimes you’re as bad as Hinata,” teased Daichi.

“You can’t blame me. I’m finally gonna get my sweater.”

“You could have gotten it earlier if we hadn’t stopped at those other places.”

“Admit it, you had fun either way.”

“I won’t deny that.”

“Then come on. Help me find it.”

Suga practically dragged Daichi to the men’s section. They looked through every rack they had but neither was able to find the sweater.

“Are you sure it was this store?” asked Daichi after spending half an hour looking.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I even checked their website to see if they had them in stock.”

“What if you could only order it online?”

“No. I checked that too. It said it was only available in store.”

Daichi hummed thoughtfully, “Do you think they ran out?”

“Please, don’t say that! Maybe they have some in the back. I’ll go ask someone.”

They searched for a person who worked there. All day they were approached by different retail workers, but the one time they needed someone, they couldn’t find a single worker. That is, until they spotted a middle aged lady who had come out from the back with a rack to restock some of the clothing.

“Excuse me?” asked Suga, “I was wondering if you had a particular sweater in stock. It’s a cotton pullover that starts off as grey and it kind of fades into a white. We looked for them over by the sweaters but we couldn’t find them.”

“Did it have a little crow on the back of the collar?” asked the lady.

“Yes! That’s the one.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. We ran out of stock. They weren’t as popular before but ever since the weather started to get colder, it became one of the most popular sweaters.”

“Do you know if you’ll be getting anymore?”

“We just ordered some, but they won’t be here until next week.”

“Ok. Well, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. If you boys have any other questions feel free to ask.”

“We will. Thank you.”

They turned around to walk out of the store but Suga looked dejected.

“I can’t believe they ran out,” he said.

“You could always come next week, can’t you?” Daichi said, trying to make his friend feel better.

“I guess so. But I’m just so mad! I dragged you out here on the weekend and just wasted your time!”

“Not true. I had fun today. Like I said, we haven’t hung out like this for a long time, so it I really enjoyed it. You had fun too, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Then it wasn’t a total waste.”

“You’re right. We shouldn’t end the day like this. Well, since this trip was a bust and we already went through every store, what should we do before we head back to the bus?”

They thought for a minute. Then Daichi spotted a little stand that sold crêpes.

“Wait here.”

“Where are you going?”

“To buy us some crêpes. I’m a little hungry.”

“Ooooh. Good idea. But let me come with you.”

“It’s ok. I won’t be long,” Daichi said as he left before Suga could protest.

Suga just sighed in resignation. There were no seats near him, so he just settled with leaning against the nearest tree as he waited for Daichi. A couple minutes passed and Daichi still hadn’t come back.

_“There must be a line,”_ thought Suga as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Not a moment after he did that, a shadow had covered the little sun Suga was soaking up for some warmth. He opened his eyes expecting to see Daichi, but he was met with an unfamiliar face. The man was a bit taller than Suga, almost as tall as Daichi, and he looked to be around the same age as them. Suga decided to see what the stranger wanted, but he spoke up before Suga got to ask anything.

“Hey there, cutie,” the stranger addressed him.

“Umm… Hey? I’m sorry, do we know each other? ”

“Not really. I just saw you standing here and decided to come talk to you,” he said as he stepped a little closer to Suga.

“Well, that was…nice of you.”

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

“I’m not really by myself. I’m just waiting for a friend.”

“I see. Do you think I can accompany you until your friend here?”

“I guess.”

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Suga.”

“Suga. What a cute name!”

The stranger gave a smile that put Suga on guard as he stepped a little closer. It was a little unnerving, but Suga just smiled back. He wasn’t about to let his manners slip. The man attempted to keep a conversation. He asked questions, which Suga thought were pretty harmless, so he answered them all. The man even managed to throw in a joke or two into the conversation, which made Suga laugh. The jokes made Suga relax a bit from earlier. However, with each question, the man kept getting closer. After a while, the man rested his hand on the tree Suga was leaning on, still asking him questions and making jokes. The ash blond boy didn’t even notice how close the man had gotten.

* * *

 

Daichi had finally gotten to the front of the line. He didn’t know it would take this long to get their crêpes. He ordered their treats, and when he received them, he finally made his way back to Suga.

_“I didn’t know there would be this many people. Oh, well. At least I managed to get them,”_ Daichi thought. As he approached the place where he had left Suga waiting, he spotted his friend talking and laughing with a stranger. A stranger that was standing a little too close to Suga. Something stirred inside Daichi. He quickened his pace, and as he got closer, he recognized the person talking to Suga. It was the basketball captain he had fought with once.

“I don’t think your friend will come any time soon. Why don’t you text them you went home, and come hang out with me instead?” Daichi heard him say.

“Because it’d be rude if he ditched me, considering we came here together,” answered Daichi instead of Suga.

Both boys looked up.

“Daichi!”

“Sawamura? Wait, how do you know Sawamura?” the basketball captain asked.

“Well, he _is_ my vice- captain, so I hope he knows me,” Daichi answered before Suga could. The ash blond boy noticed the crêpes in Daichi’s hand and quickly made his way towards his friend.

“I hope you bought the type I like.”

“Nope. I got your least favorite.”

“Daichi!”

“I’m kidding. Here,” he said as he handed Suga the treat. Suga gratefully took the crêpe, but ended up punching Daichi in the arm.

“What was that for?!”

“For being a jerk.”

The basketball captain just watched their whole exchange, slightly irritated at how close Sawamura and Suga seemed to be. Then he seemed to realize something.

“Oh, I get it,” he said.

This stopped the bickering between the volleyball captain and vice- captain.

“What are you talking about?” asked Daichi.

“You two.”

“What?” Suga asked confused.

“Alright, I understand. I’ll leave you two then.”

Suga and Daichi gave each other a confused look. Then Daichi felt himself get pulled by the basketball captain. He wrapped one of his arms around Daichi’s shoulder and turned their backs on Suga while he whispered something.

“You better make a move now if you haven’t already, or else someone else will swoop in and take him from you. Like me for example,” he let go and started to walk away.

“See ya!” the captain called back as he disappeared into the crowd.

Daichi was left a little dumbfounded, but was quickly snapped out of it when Suga spoke.

“What did he tell you?”

“Oh. Umm, nothing important. He was being a jerk. We’ve never really gotten along,” Daichi responded as they started to walk towards the bus stop. On their way, they ate their crêpes.

“I could see why. You two are kind of alike.”

“How do you know?”

“I was talking to him before you came,” Suga said between bites.

“Well, I don’t know what you were doing, but he was certainly flirting with you.”

“Was he?” Suga asked a little surprised.

“Yup, and you were taking the bait.”

“I didn’t even notice.”

“Of course you didn’t. You haven’t noticed all day,” said Daichi as he finished his crêpe.

“What are you talking about?” asked Suga, finishing his crêpe as well.

“Well, all day people have been staring at you. Remember that guy at that bookstore and that random girl?”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t flirting. The guy was just doing his job and that girl probably just meant ‘go out’ as friends.”

“Please, there was nothing in the store saying there was a sale and that girl most certainly did _not_ mean it in a friend way. At least her body language didn’t mean it in a friend way.”

“Oh come on, why would someone flirt with me?”

“Are you kidding me? You’re extremely beautiful, gorgeous even! How would people not notice you?”

“You have a point there.”

At the realization of what was just said, both boys stopped dead in their tracks.

“Did you just call me gorgeous?” Suga asked.

“Did you just agree to my complement?” Daichi replied.

“You can’t answer a question with a question!”

“Yes I can!”

“Daichi! Answer my question!”

“I just did!”

“When?!”

“With that question!”

“Why are we yelling?!”

“I don’t know!”

They knew why. Both boys were embarrassed by the conversation that just happened. Daichi had called Suga beautiful and Suga had heard Daichi call him beautiful. The yelling stopped, but both boys couldn’t think of anything to say. They looked away from each other.

“We- we should head to the bus stop,” Suga finally said, trying to avoid what just happened.

“Yeah, we don’t want to miss it.”

They boys started to walk again, but instead of the air being filled with their voices, it was only filled with silence. Their little conversation played in Daichi’s head. Then, all of a sudden, the basketball captain’s words played in his head as well, _“You better make a move now if you haven’t already, or else someone else will swoop in and take him from you. Like me for example.”_ He could be a jerk, but he also made a good point.

They reached the bus stop, and it had already gotten dark. Well, it was almost winter so it made sense why it turned dark so early. Once again, nobody was at the bus stop, but neither boy made a move to sit on the bench. The tiny light just washed over them as they waited for their bus to arrive. Unfortunate for Suga, with the darkened sky came a drop in temperature. His fingers and toes were the first to turn cold, followed by his nose and his face entirely. He rubbed his hands together to try and warm up hands, but it was no use. He started to tremble a little, so he wrapped his arms around his torso in order to keep the heat from escaping his body. Daichi noticed all this. He wanted to wrap the smaller boy in his arms and warm him up. The thought of it made Daichi slightly blush. Out of nowhere, the basketball captain’s voice wormed its way into Daichi’s head again.

_“You better make a move now if you haven’t already, or else someone else will swoop in and take him from you. Like me for example.”_

_“Fine! I’ll do it. Just shut up already!”_ Daichi yelled at the disembodied voice.

He took a look at Suga’s trembling figure. Daichi quickly unzipped his jacket, and pulled Suga close to him, wrapping them both in his jacket.

“Daichi, what-” came Suga’s voice a little muffled because of Daichi’s chest.

“You were trembling.”

Suga’s face turned from shocked to something softer and more fond. Then he gave a soft chuckle as he relaxed in Daichi’s arms.

“What happened to not sharing body heat?”

“You looked kind of pitiful trembling like that,” said Daichi playfully.

Suga rested his head on Daichi’s chest and responded with, “I wouldn’t have been cold if my sweater was in stock, so it’s not my fault.”

“It kind of is. I told you to bring a sweater, remember? You should listen to me next time.”

“Yes _mom_.”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to let out chuckle.

“What are you talking about, Suga? _You’re_ the mom, not me.”

Suga lifted his head to look at Daichi in the eyes.

“I’m not the mom!” he said indignantly.

“Yes you are. You fret over the team, you make sure no one gets hurt, you somehow manage to break off Hinata and Kageyama’s fights, you even send endless texts worrying over one of the members whenever they get sick. I could go on if you want.”

“Fine, fine. I get your point. But this only means you’re the dad.”

“What?!” Daichi asked a little embarrassed.

“You manage to break off Hinata and Kageyama’s arguments when I can’t, you manage to keep the team on track, you scold them whenever they do something rude, you also manage to get Noya and Tanaka to behave. I could go on if you want,” Suga echoed his words back. They both looked at each other and broke off into a laugh.

“Then I guess we have a pretty eccentric family,” Daichi stated.

“Hmm, yeah. It’s eccentric, but I like it,” responded Suga as he leaned his head on Daichi’s chest once more. Once again, the air was filled with silence. This time, however, it didn’t feel as heavy and as awkward as the silence from a few minutes ago. This silence, gave Daichi time to think.

_“Should I tell him? Is this the right time? I mean, I hugged him and he didn’t pull away, so does this meant it would be ok if we…? Get it together Sawamura! If you don’t do it now, then you never will!”_ Daichi thought as he steeled himself to say what he was about to say.

“Hey, Suga?”

“Hmm?”

“I gotta tell you something.”

Suga lifted his head once more to look Daichi in the eyes and give him his full attention. Daichi sighed.

“Let me see. How do I put this?” he took another pause and gave another sigh. Suga just stayed silent as his friend gathered his thoughts.

“I’m not sure how to say this, so is it alright if I show you instead?”

“Sure, Daichi, but I don’t… under…stand….” Suga started to stray when he noticed Daichi leaning in. Daichi had closed his eyes and gently pressed their lips together and kissed Suga. Suga didn’t know what to do, so he just stood, eyes widening, as he let Daichi kiss him. He was freezing, but Daichi’s lips on his own was all the warmth he needed right now. Nothing else mattered at this moment, not the cold, not the fact that the bus was late. All that mattered was that Daichi was kissing him. It was so gentle that Suga understood Daichi’s feelings perfectly conveyed just from the kiss alone. As Daichi opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss, he saw tears forming in Suga’s eyes. Suga ducked down and hid his face in Daichi’s chest. Daichi on the other hand, didn’t know what to do at Suga’s reaction.

“S-suga? What…? I- I’m sorry… I-”

“Shhhhhhh. Give- give me a moment,” Suga said. Daichi did as he was told. He waited until his vice- captain lifted his head to reject him, be angry at him, pull away and punch him even. Just anything that would give him some kind of answer to what he just did. Suga didn’t do any of that. Instead, he kept his face buried in Daichi’s chest.

“What were you gonna say to me?” came his muffled voice.

“Do I really have to say it?”

 He felt a nod.

“I’m in love with you, Suga. I don’t exactly know when this started but as time passed, my feelings for you started to grow. And now, they’ve grown so much, I can’t contain them anymore. I… I love you.”

Daichi felt Suga press closer to him. Whether it was for more warmth or embarrassment, he didn’t know.

“Mmmrfffrr mmmrr mrrr” came a response.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I said I love you too,” said Suga as he lifted his head. Daichi smiled down at him, a smile that told Suga he was just as smitten with him as Suga was. Then Daichi leaned back down and kissed him again. This time though, Suga kissed back. It was warm, just like their first kiss. The warmth spread throughout his body, and the cold he had felt earlier disappeared. Once they separated again, Daichi nuzzled Suga’s hair as he laid his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck. They stayed like that for a while. Silence enveloping the two boys.

“Daichi?”

“What is it?”

“Should we tell the team?”

“Tell them what?”

“You know. About us.”

Daichi thought about it for a moment, then responder, “Might as well. They’re a nosey bunch and will figure it out after a while.”

“That’s true.”

Just as these words were spoken, they saw the bus’s headlights. They boarded the vehicle and once again made their way to the back. This time, though, Suga leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

“How do you think the kids will take it?” he asked

“Kids?”

“Since I’m apparently the mom and you’re the dad, then that means the team are the kids.”

“They certainly act like it. To be totally honest, I don’t know how they’ll react. But let’s not worry about that until we actually tell them.”

“Ok.”

With that, the rest of the ride was quiet. Once they arrived at their stop, Daichi walked Suga the rest of the way home. Once at his door, Suga turned around to say their good byes.

“Thanks for coming with me, Daichi.”

“No problem.”

“Um, can I have a kiss good bye before you leave?”

“Of course,” replied Daichi complying with Suga’s request.

It was a quick kiss, but the warmth still lingered on their lips when they parted.

“I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Yeah, see you.”

Suga entered his house just as Daichi reached the end of the fence and made his way home. Suga hadn’t gotten his sweater that day, but it didn’t matter because he had gained something better.

* * *

 

The next day at practice, Suga and Daichi entered the gym together, ready to give the news to their team members. Everyone was already there, except for Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Takeda and Ukai. There were still a few minutes before practice started so people were still arriving. As usual, it was loud and rowdy.

“Daichi, control your children,” Suga stated.

“Before practice, they’re your children.”

Nevertheless. Daichi cleared his throat to grab everyone’s attention.

“Morning guys.”

His greeting was met with a chorus of various “Good mornings.”

“Since most of you are here, there’s something we’ve gotta tell you. We’ll tell the rest later. So basically…. Suga and I are dating.”

The captain and vice- captain waited to see their team’s reaction. Everyone just gave each other a look. All of a sudden, Kageyama spoke up and addressed Hinata.

“Pay up, Dumbass.”

“No way! I can’t believe I lost!” grumbled Hinata.

Suga and Daichi were thoroughly confused. They expected rejection or some kind of confusion, but not this. They turned towards the other members, but they were met with an unexpected scene. Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, and even Kiyoko turned towards Nishinoya and Tanaka with palms facing up, demanding some kind of payment.

“Wait, you guys bet on us?!” asked Suga incredulously as they saw Asahi shyly make his way to demand his share of the bet.

“I can’t believe-” Daichi started but was cut off with the arrival of their other teammates and their coach and adviser.

“Hey guys, what’s with all the ruckus?” asked Ukai.

“Suga- san and Daichi- san are dating,” stated Tanaka.

They were met with another silence but it was quickly cut off by Tsukishima.

“Damn it.”

“I’m expecting those fries after school, Tsukki,” responded Yamaguchi.

“And I’m expecting that sake, Ukai-kun,” added Takeda.

“Damn. I thought you’d forgotten about that,” the coach replied.

“You guys too?!” exclaimed Suga.

“That’s it. Everyone’s off the team. Except for Yachi,” Daichi turned towards the first year manager. She gave a slightly startled jump.

“You’re a regular from now on. You can wear jersey number three,” he said.

“Hey! No fair Daichi-san!” Nishinoya complained. The gym quickly filled with complaints afterwards, but Suga and Daichi just laughed instead.

“Okay, every one settle down and get to practice,” Ukai ordered.

“But Daichi-san said-” started Hinata.

“I was joking Hinata.”

“Does that mean we can keep playing volleyball?”

“Yup. Just make sure you guys don’t bet on us without our knowledge again,” Suga replied.

“Yes, sir!”

After this, everyone dispersed and started practice.

Suga then walked towards Daichi and told him, “I really do love this family.”

Daichi looked out towards everyone and responded, “Me too.”

They smiled and held each other’s gazes a while before returning to their own practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end of this, then I congratulate you! *Throws confetti* Thank you So much for reading. Again, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I added a Lion King reference if you can spot it :) Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
